The Leaders of Lasgoul
"Lasgoul is not a world where the weak reign." - Szyzon The Old World The Imperium - Dissolved Emperor Edward von Rangal - Deceased "Like so many pawns, you're all just a piece on the board." The last Emperor of the Imperium of Rangal, Edward von Rangal was, like his predecessors, entirely focused on the control of the world; under his reign, oppression was the norm and the worship of Autonomous Rex was perverted into a cruel mockery of what it once was. With his death, however, the Imperium collapsed into a civil war between its rival orders and, eventually, dissolved into the State. The State King Arnon "If politics were a game of chess...'Check'." Formerly Count Arnon, a well-known Vampire and associate of the Tundran lord Sala, King Arnon fell upon the weakened Imperium with an army of mercenaries and, rumor has it, the legendary lich Palus' support. Now cured of his vampirism, however, he has proven to be an effective -- and, perhaps, even good -- leader. King Leonhardt Bastonne "Time is as much my ally as it is your enemy." King Leonhardt of Chevlais, now a province of the State, is a recently instated monarch who took control alongside his own lord, Palus, under somewhat mysterious circumstances. However, in his time as leader, he has proven to be a just but fair King, loyal and strong, and a very accomplished military talent. Gronmir High King 'Old' Tharrik Iron Eye "Aye, let the poor bastards surround us! We'll attack in every direction!" High King Iron Eye's of the Dwarves is considered to be one of their greatest kings in recent history; retaking long lost holds in the Tundra and Dragonlands, solidifying control of the Gronmir mountains and breaking free of the control of the Imperium, he's widely seen as incredibly tough and effective ruler... something which is only heightened by rumors that his iron eye was gained when an Ogre warlord slammed a metal rod from a siege weapon through his eye in his youth. Ismire Sultan Arzeriani "Limitless power at my fingertips, and here you sit." The Sultan of Ismire is one of the three Elvish kings, one of three brothers who despise one another. Developing a love for forbidden Arcane magics, particularly of the Solar variety, the Sultan would strike out into the deserts to create the High Elves' powerful nation through use of his own magic, his own wealth, and the Djinn he managed to capture. With five wishes remaining to him, few dare challenge his might, lest he change reality itself to make them pay. Brightwoods Star King Xarialiani "You stand before the Star King, mortal. Be awed." The Star King of the Brightwoods and the second of the three Elvish kings, Xarialiani led his brothers to the mortal world with the intention of conquering it in the name of their parents, and forming an immortal empire in the prime material plane. These hopes were dashed when his brothers each abandoned this vision to pursue their own goals, and the Star King has never forgiven them, waiting for the day when the Elves will claim the world. Auslands Kaiser Wilhelm Godfried I "Heroes and villains do not exist. There are simply those who have what it takes, and those who do not." Kaiser Wilhelm Godfried I, father of the legendary man-turned-god who shares his name, was the leader of the original Rebellion against the Imperium and, in turn, inadvertently caused the discovery of the New World. He was executed for his rebellion when it was eventually crushed, and replaced by a line of stewards while his son ruled the New Auslands. Praia King Brien Greenshield "The sovereignty of Praia is always my chief concern, of course..." King Brien Greenshield is a well known puppet of the Board, the Imperium, and whomever else has two coins to rub together. Praia has not been its own nation for millennia, always the Imperium's most easily cowed lackey. Now, however, the country is under the thumb of Cormack O'Patrick, the leader of the O'Patrick crime syndicate. The New World The Dragonlands Warrior King Aklauthe the Inferno - Deceased "Burn, Mortals. Rule belongs only to the strong." Aklauthe is, even among his kind, ancient. Well over four thousand years old, the massive Red dragon rules the Chromatic half of the chasm through sheer personal might, slaying any challengers who rise against him. A love of combat and gold drive him on, but in his old age he grows tired, beginning a search for a worthy opponent against whom he can triumph or die. Grand Monarch Aelinor the Blessed - Deceased "We are the shepherds of the world, and we must take care of our flock." Aelinor, Blessed of Draconis Rex, is a Gold Greater Wyrm of roughly two thousand years, Aelinor is kind and generally considered friendly, perhaps too much. Despite this, and an aversion to combat, he is extremely capable when it is required for him, and has a strong grasp of tactics and stratagem. However, he much prefers diplomacy, and nonviolent solutions to confrontations. It is said that he will give an audience to any creature who requests one, but as a result, the waiting list for speaking to him would take hundreds of years to fill out, and his advisors put priority meetings at the top of the list. The Council of the Damned Baron Krieger Schletz "Try me." Krieger Schletz is, first and foremost, the bodyguard, advisor, and closest friend of the Kaiser Wilhelm Godfried II. He was raised for the task of protecting the leader of the New Auslands, and the two grew to be inseparable. Krieger is, naturally, a warrior, and wields a trophy mace in the service of his liege. However, he is also a capable politician, and leads the nation when his Kaiser is not present. Baron Duc Gaston Dumonte '' "Money does not talk. I do." The former King of New Chevlais, Baron Duc Gaston Dumonte was wealthy and influential; but neither was able to stop his assassination in front of his son by a group of Liberatus-alligned assassins called the Kingslayers. A famous statesman, warrior, and devout man of Lucis, he was mourned by many. However, Duc Dumonte was returned as a Living Saint following the incursion of the Wildwoods into New Chevlaian territory. ''Baron Jacque Gaston Dumonte "You've only got so much time. Don't spend seconds debating pettiness." The son of Duc Dumonte, Jacque became the leader of New Chevlais the very moment that his father fell, and proved to the world that he was born for the task. Protecting his fledgeling crown from political intrigue and lending a sizeable force of knights to the destruction of Sala, Jacque is very much the spitting image of Duc. The New Order - Destroyed Lord Arthax Radalf - Deceased "You've got two choices in this world. My way, or get the hell out of my way." Lord Sala - Deceased "Intelligence is the true measurement of power." Lord Sala, Lord of the Tundra, Grand Archmage and leader of the Godless cult was, rather shockingly, a massive ogre. Breaking the norms that dictated his kind, the incredibly intelligent Sala roused the Tundra into many wars, and led the greatest champion of the Orcs, Droger, for many long years, before both were slain by Moridin the Dragonslayer. However, rumors persist that Sala and Droger linger on in the world. Count Arnon - Disappeared "If politics were a game of chess...'Check'." Count Arnon, before his reemergence as the King of the State and the hero who felled the Imperium, was a backstabber, a trickster, and most notably, a Vampire who allied openly with Lord Sala. A consummate politician rather than a warrior, Arnon eventually vanished with an army of White Orcs and was thought deceased for years. The People's Conglomerate Formerly Liberatus and Avaliara. Councilman Deryck "Law" Ehrhardt - Deceased "We will show them the power of the common man." Deryck "Law" Erhardt was one of the greatest heroes of not only the modern age, but of any age. Known to have come back from the dead, slaying a great demon champion, destroying the Champion of the Imperium, slaying Skaven hordes beneath the Auslands, and creating a nation for the common man, Law was finally slain by the combined efforts of the Cabal, some of the world's oldest and greatest villains -- though he still slew its most prominent members before he fell. Law was one of the founding members of the Heroes of Lasgoul. Duke Gladios Magnus "You haven't seen anything until you've watched entire worlds shredded to oblivion by powers beyond your wildest imagination. Until you've seen the Abyss." A creature of the Abyss who escaped before his plane was sealed, Gladios was meant to destroy the world; Abyssals are born with a hatred of all orderly living creatures. However, despite this, he found himself admiring the human spirit. Rather than destroy these admirable creatures, he resolved to lead them, creating Avaliara and leading it until his assassination by the Kingslayers, which banished him back to the Abyss, where his former comrades waited to enact revenge. He was later revived by the legendary warriors of Lasgoul, where he led a campaign against the country that had stolen his lands. The Wildwoods Fae King Teriani "People speak of the realms of gods with such awe and wonder. And yet, none seem to fully understand even this world." The third and final of the Elf Kings, Teriani sits in the Heartwood at the center of the Wildwoods, a massive god-tree that is said to come to life in times of greatest strife. Upon his throne of carved oak the fey king drinks his people's famous wine and broods about how to extend the growth and life of his forest. The Tundra Urim, the Burned King "They say fire is the most painful way to die." Urim is an orcish paladin of the God Krae, and desires to see the orcs united into a nation in such a way that they won't be beset upon by the rest of the world as they have in the past. Urim was one of the many heroes who set out to kill Sala, and was the one to deal the finishing blow, removing the ogre's head after charging through a wall of spellfire and suffering severe burns. While the most of the heroes returned home and the armies left the Tundra, Urim set out with his new ally, Gewher, a human sniper. He began uniting the orcish tribes under not only himself, but under Krae. He dueled the leaders of the more savage tribes and negotiated with the more civilized ones until almost all the tribes of the Tundra had been united. He is currently waging war on the Progans that had been promised land in the Tundra if they assisted in fighting Sala's armies. Island Nations Kraetia Ulrich Blackblade '' "Honor and strength. Without these, you're nothing." Ulrich Blackblade was the second-eldest of the Blackblade brothers. He was a strong and powerful leader. Ulrich was widely regarded as a hero for singlehandedly defending the capital city, the Black Keep, during the Lesser Clan Rebellion. Ulrich rode this fame to become patriarch of the Blackblade clan and eventually Warlord of Kraetia. Ulrich was slain in combat while holding off an entire Imperial company during the Imperium-New World war, but returned to life under mysterious circumstances following the death of Deyrin. ''Jae Blackblade - Deceased "This world's seen too much war. It's our duty to lead our nations into a new age of peace, not of war." Following Ulrich Blackblade's death, Jae--then Jae Stronearm--rose up as a war hero to lead the nation. He slew Ulrich's son, Ynmir Blackblade, in single combat to solidify his claim to the title of Warlord. He later claimed the name of Blackblade as birthright, being related to Ulrich's father, Brutus Blackblade. Jae lead the country during the New World's civil war, and was one of the driving factors in fracturing the Champion's Alliance. Jae was slain in combat by Kalain Dragonbane, during the Dominatus uprising. Deyrin Godslayer - Deceased "In this world, only the strong may survive." Deyrin Godslayer, born Deyrin Blackblade, is regarded to be one of the most powerful warlords to ever rule. The older brother to Ulrich Blackblade and the eldest of the Blackblade brothers, he was locked away on a prison ship, In Twilight Clad, for dozens of years following a failed campaign that left hundreds of Kraetians dead. Freed by a team lead by Wilhelm Godfried II, Deyrin reclaimed his homeland from Kalain Dragonbane, slaying him easily in single combat. From there, he led a campaign to rebuild Kraetia. Deyrin Godslayer is fabled as having the strength of a thousand men and being able to arm wrestle dragons. The current Warlord of Kraetia, he stands as a giant among giants. Prog Lord Hafenrichter XX -- Deceased "To kill a Progan in battle is not to defeat one. You are simply giving us what we want." The second to last Hafenrichter to rule Prog, Hafenrichter XX was legendarily strong -- so much so that, unusual for his line, he lived to a ripe old age, and would suffer a heart attack in bed. However, even this was not peaceful; for a Mortem Knight arrived to claim his soul, and Hafenrichter XX slew the specter with his bare hands before the heart attack took him to his gods' judgement. Grand Marshal Siegfried -- Stepped Down, Deceased "Our victory is inevitable." Grand Marshal Siegfried was the leader of Prog's armies, and served both Hafenrichter XX and Hafenrichter XXI before his eventual death. He marched to war against Valladia, a distant and unknown continent, with the intention of dying in glorious battle; a fate he was unable to meet as he survived his battles and was routed, before dying alongside his Lord in the final conflict of the Progan civil war. Lord Rex Vikter -- Stepped Down, Reinstated, Deceased "I live and die for Prog." Weaponsmaster of Prog, a worshipper of war unlike any other, Rex Vikter was versed in almost every style of combat known to Progankind. Incredibly lethal and the paragon of what a Progan should be, Rex Viktor has led Prog on two seperate occasions; once, between the reign of Hafenrichters' XX and XXI, and now again after the death of Hafenrichter XXI. Lord Hafenrichter XXI '' "If you must kill for your country, do so with a heart of ice. The dead have their rest." Lord Hafenrichter XXI disappeared after the death of his father for many years, before reemerging as a cold shell of his former self, even for a Progan. Completely incapable of showing emotion, many Progans considered him a perfect leader. Many others, however, had tired of their exhausting, regimented lifestyle, chafe at the control that Hafenrichters have over them. '''Dominatus - Military Satellite of Kraetia and Prog '''''Archbaron Wolfhein - Deceased Kalain Dragonbane - Deceased "Cast in steel, born in fire." Draconia Gold Patrician Carolus Veritus "It is the responsibility of the capable to protect the incapable, always." Old and well respected as a politician, Carolus Veritus is leader of the Gold house. While loathe to bend to the whims of the Neutral houses, as he views their stance as a non-position in the battle of good against evil, he is unwilling to throw away lives in what would ultimately be a pointless civil war. Red Patrician Ozmund Salazar "The strong should not be corralled into obeying the rules of the weak." The longtime leader of the Red house, Ozmund Salazar was a renowned duelist, wandering the Disputed Lands in Draconia and fighting anyone who could lift a sword. He loved nothing more than the thrill of the kill, except perhaps selling his fallen opponent's possessions for gold. Now, however, he has little time for personal duels, leading the Red house aggressively. The Board Dexion Prospero "It's not personal. It's business." Dexion Prospero's name is synonymous with business; if you want to buy something, you can buy it from Dexion, and chances are you will. Dexion is the paragon of heavy industry, known for having the best weapons company in the world. He also sells bulk orders of stone, metals, and mercenary soldiers. Dexion is the strong-arm of the Board, and the one sent to collect heads from their enemies. His company, Skylight, is well-known for its scientific endeavors. Rumor has it, however, that many of these endeavors are best kept behind closed doors. Alezander "You did not hear it from me." The man with the monopoly on perhaps the only business Dexion hasn't controlled, information. Alezander the Spymaster is said to hear everything said behind a locked door, and know everything that happens in private rooms. He'll tell you whatever it is you need to know, but you'll be paying gold for every syllable. Cormack O'Patrick "Family before business. Business before all else." The true power in Praia and the Black Lake, and the man who all organized street thugs answer to; Cormack O'Patrick runs the O'Patrick crime syndicate, and he and his family are virtually untouchable. The only thing O'Patricks fear are Seamus Grey, Cormack's foremost hitman for dealing with inter-family issues. It's said that they both keep a bowl of pins for each rat they've killed; but Cormack's bowl is a small glass one, whereas Seamus's is more of a keg. Valerio Calvero "Rules are made to be broken. Therefore there are no rules." Valerio Calvero is the foremost scientist and innovative mind of the Board, alongside Dexion in his desire to advance technology. Little is know about him, but he'll gladly back inventors and issue patents... so long as they do not disappoint him. Valerio's rise to power came about with his buying out of the agricultural industry. Over the course of a decade, Valerio consolidated almost every major farm and brewery in the New World under his name.